Rob a Bank
by CheshireSweetheart
Summary: I don't have that great of a summary for this story. Just read and I hope you like it. No lemons. Rated M for language and Sexual themes. Total Crack!
1. Meet the Girls

**Me: Hi everyone! This is just something I wrote a while back and wanted to redo. The Akatsuki don't belong to me, but Marisal and Coraline do! Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review please! If I get over 10 reviews I'll post Chapter 2!**

I lay on my bed looking up at the poster covered roof, every one of them was of a bounty that I had brought in, my sliver eyes roamed over the familiar faces as my mind raced and churned. I had just come from the training grounds with a couple friends of mine, we were all laughing and having a good time when the world's biggest asshole stepped out in front of me and accused me of stealing something of his. My "friends" had abandoned me so not to feel his wrath. _'Gee thanks guys'_.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**"Where the fuck is it you fucking bitch?" The white haired guy screamed at me as I kept my demeanor calm as my mind screamed at me to turn this guy into minced meat.**_

_**"What the hell are you talking about Hidan? I didn't steal anything from you," I told him calmly, no amount of my anger showing in the slightest.**_

_**"You Fucking Know What I'm Fucking Talking About! You Stole My Mother Fucking Scythe! It was just in my fucking room and now it's fucking gone! And you were the last fucking person in my Jashin damn room!" The Jashinist's face was starting to turn bright red as we stood in the hallway staring each other down. Red wasn't his color and that's very ironic, 'cause our uniform has red clouds all over it.**_

_**"Oh. That. I took your scythe so I could clean it. It seems that you haven't cleaned it who knows how long and I wanted to do something nice for you," I narrowed me eyes at his violet glare and gave him a cold look, "Is that so wrong?"**_

_**"Well! Uhhh….no. I guess not," He looked away embarrassed that he had gotten mad at me for doing something nice for him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Do you think I could have my scythe back? I need it for my next stupid fucking mission".**_

_**I nodded and sighed, walking down the twisting corridor; other small hallways branched off the major one. Hidan followed behind me grumbling about how much of a fag his partner was and how "fucking stupid" his new mission was. I came to my room door and opened it, I told Hidan to wait outside and I went to my closet and pulled out the freshly shined scythe. I chuckled evilly under my breath as I activated the seal that I had put on the handle, the once red and sliver weapon turned pink and white with black flowers embroidered into the long handle. I put the massive weapon in a carrying seal, walked to the door and opened it quickly. **_

_**Hidan jumped in surprise and let loose a string of cuss words as I smiled innocently at him. "Here you go! One freshly polished and cleaned scythe!" I said chipperly as I handed him the scroll and bowed, "I'm sorry I took it in the first place. I just don't like seeing dirty weapons lying around the base". **_

_**Hidan smiled and patted my head, I felt like a child when he did that, I resisted the urge to take out my katana and ram it through his exposed stomach. "You're a pretty good kid when you want to be," He smiled and then waved as he walked down the hallway.**_

_**I let out an evil laugh when he had disappeared down the hallway and out of ear shot. I couldn't wait to see his face when he unsealed the scroll and saw his scythe had been turned pink. I chucked darkly as I shut my door, walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

I sighed and then smirked. _'I wonder how Hidan likes his 'new' scythe.'_ I though as I rolled over and stared at my door, kunai and knife slashes marked the solid wood door. I smiled as I thought of all the times I had thrown the deadly weapons at the other members, only to have them duck, or move out of the way in time. My eyelids started to droop as I watched the unmoving door; sleep was taking over my body as I lay perfectly still and controlled my soft breathing. I had just started to drift into dream land when the leader called for me.

"MARISAL! Get Out Here! Now!" The deep voice reverberated through the wooden door and pulled me out of the beginning stages of sleep.

I sighed and rolled off the bed, forcing myself to walk over to the scarred door and open it and not stay in my nice soft bed.

"Hai Leader-sama? I was just about to fall asleep," I asked as I poked my head out of the door and looked at the orange haired man in front of me. Gray eyes and piercings dominated his face and stood out in the dim hallway lighting.

He looked down at me and anger coursed through his strange eyes, "Where is your mission report? And you never came to tell me you were back either!"

I sighed and fully opened the door, the back night gown I was wearing fluttered around my thighs as I did so, "I told Konan-san I was back. She should have told you. And I'm sorry I didn't get my mission report in, I was too busy pulling a prank on Hidan, making dinner with Konan and Coraline, teaching Tobi how to read, and training with Kisame and Sasori".

The rage in his eye faded slightly as I looked at him calmly, I struggled not to punch my boss in the face and jam all his piercings into his skull.

"Oh…. Sorry I yelled at you, please try and get your report in soon. Kakuzu is not very happy that you took all the bounty and didn't leave him a single cent," He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at me with those odd eyes of his. The black rings made his eyes look like bull's-eye targets, though I would never tell him that, and if I looked close I could swear I saw them move.

I crossed my arms over my own chest and laughed without humor, "Was Kakuzu the one that tailed the guy for three days, lure him in using 'secret means', and almost break his favorite katana? I think not. Why would I give him any of my bounty if he didn't help me?"

I looked at Pein sternly; I uncrossed my arms and put my hands on my hips. "If Kakuzu is mad at me then he should come talk to me instead of complaining to you," I said icily as I looked up at the calm face of my boss.

Pein shrugged and uncrossed his arms; he put a gentle hand on my left shoulder, and spoke in a calming voice. "Mary. There is no need to get angry at me. Kakuzu is just trying to find your weak points. Don't let him bother you; all he wants is money and power."

I look up at him and nodded, smiling slightly. Since I joined the Akatsuki, Pein had been like a father figure to me, since I didn't have one growing up in the wind country. His large hand moved from my shoulder and up to my head, he ruffled my, long dark red, hair and smiled kindly down at me. A very rare smile only reserved for Konan and I. I smiled up at him and blushed slightly.

"Thank you Leader-sama," I said quietly as I relished in the sweet attention Pein was giving me.

He nodded and tapped my nose with his finger, "No more sad face, Mary. You know it's not a good look for you".

I nodded and my smile grew, "Hai Leader-sama".

He smiled again and regained his composer when he saw Konan walking down the hallway. The blue haired woman locked gazes with the orange haired leader and quickened her pace.

"Pein! You still have a ton of paperwork to do! Get back in your office now!" The second-in-command sounded seriously pissed off, something I definitely didn't want to get involved with.

"Shit. Busted," Pein cursed under his breath, I chuckled and smiled at Konan as she grabbed Pein by the collar of his cloak and glared harshly at him.

"Hello Konan-san. Is Leader-sama giving you trouble again?" I ask through spurts of laughter, the blue haired woman looked at me and smiled kindly.

"When is he not?" She chuckles and I smile kindly at her, "Oh, Marisal. Coraline is looking for you. She's in the library researching again; you better go get her before she fries her brain".

I nod at her and watch them leave down the hall. Konan smacked Pein upside the head and scolded him as they walk away from my door. I rolled my eyes and chuckle as I watched them round the corner and disappear. My slowly fell from my face and I sighed heavily.

Konan and Pein, even though the fought and bickered all the time, complimented each other very well. And I was very jealous for their happiness. 'Why can't I find someone like that?' I think to myself as I walk down the long hallway, trying to remember where the library is. _'Oh yeah. It's because I work for an evil terrorist organization and I can kick any guy's ass. Even Kisame-nii's,'_ I continue thinking as I walk down the twisting hallway.

I was so lost in thought as I walk, not a very smart idea on my part, I bump into a solid form and fall to the floor. Successfully in landing on my ass on the hard stone flooring.

"Owww….." I moan as I rub my hurt buttocks.

"Marisal-hime! Tobi Is So Sorry! Tobi Didn't See You! He Walking And Looking Up At The Ceiling!" The orange masked Akatsuki yelled as he looked me over in his overly frantic manner of his.

I sigh and stare up at the blubbering boy above me, "It's okay Tobi. I'm not hurt, see?" I motion to the peek physical condition that my body is in, "Don't worry yourself To- What are you doing?" I watch him closely as his one eye travels down my body and lands on my bare thighs.

"Tobi likes Marisal-hime's lacy black panties. They look sexy on Marisal-hime," His voice turns husky and lustful, I turned dark red and my silver eyes flash with anger as I pull down my night gown and stood up.

"**Tobi**," I say darkly as I stand in front of the, now, terrified man-boy, "Why are you looking up my dress? You know how I feel about perverts". I crack my knuckles and Tobi shakes in fears of the oncoming hurt that he's about to receive.

**~ [5 Minutes later and a lot of Graphic Violence that I won't show you because I'm evil like that Muhahah] ~**

I dust off my hand and smile contently as I walk away from the closet door that I had thrown Tobi in after I beat him to a bloody pulp and tied him up. I rolled my shoulders and looked down at my night gown, a few splatters of blood had found their way onto it and I frowned.

"Damn Tobi. This was my favorite night gown," I mumble as I continue down the hallway, still in search of the library. "Man! We really need to get signs or something. This place is just too confusing!" I yell in frustration as I find myself, once again, lost in the twisting, maze like, hallways.

I looked around me for a clue or something, anything, to show me where I was. When I didn't see any I sighed and sat down in the middle of the floor and cursed myself, and Leader-sama. Me for getting myself lost and Leader-sama for creating the entire maze like hallways.

"Pein. You Baka!" I yelled at the ceiling as I lay on the cold stone floor and closed my eyes in irritation.

"And why is Leader-sama a baka?" A silky smooth voice asked from above me and I cracked open an eye to see the infamous Sasori standing above me.

"Hey puppet man….. Why are you here? I thought you were going on a mission with Dei-Dei-kun?" I say as I open both of my eyes and stare up at the sexy red head. His amber eyes warmed a little and his lips twitched into a small smirk.

"Leader-sama canceled our mission because he couldn't find you anywhere in the south part of the base. You do know where you are right?" He asked me as I looked at him quizzically and shook my head.

The red headed puppeteer sighed, rolled his eyes, and helped me to my feet. "Why is it that you're the only one that can still get lost here? And how is it that I'm always the one to find you, either passed out on the floor or banging your head into a wall?"

I shrugged and looked away, embarrassed, "eh hehe….. I have no idea and this place just frustrates the hell out of me! I don't know why Leader-sama has to put all these freakin' stupid hallways everywhere! Some of them are just plain retarded!"

(~3 Person Point of View~)

Sasori just chuckled at the raging red head in front of him, his amber eyes slowly drifted over her nightgown clad body.

'Whoa….. When did little Marisal grow up to be such a beautiful woman?' The puppeteer thought as he lazily watched Marisal try to describe how she came into this predicament, again.

Sasori thought back to the time when she was first brought to the base, along with her partner Coraline.

_**~Flashback 8 years ago~**_

_**Sasori sat on the couch reading a book and trying to block out Deidara's and Tobi's argument. The red head sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance. 'Will I ever get any peace and quiet in this crack house?' Sasori thought to himself as he closed his book and started to rub his temples.**_

_**He didn't look up when the front door opened and shut, but Deidara and Tobi sure as hell did.**_

_**"Who are they, un?" The blonde bomber asked as he pointed to the two figures cowering behind Pein. **_

_**"Ohhhhh! Tobi likes the pretty girls! HI PRETTY GIRLS! I'M TOBI!" The overly energetic Akatsuki member yelled at the top of his lungs as he waved like a mad man.**_

_**Sasori sighed again and looked over at the man-child, "Tobi…. Will you shut up already? You're starting to get on my nerves".**_

_**Sasori's icy amber eyes narrow on Tobi then moved over to Pein. One of the little figures had poked its head out from behind the leader's cloak. Her silver eyes narrowed at him and he could have sworn her eyes were shooting daggers at him. Or was it Tobi? The red head shrugged it off and looked up his leader-sama.**_

_**"Who are they? If they're the new maids then they can clean my room first," Sasori said lazily as he picked up his book again and returned to the page that he had been reading before.**_

_**"No. They are our new members. Meet Marisal and Coraline, the Panther of the West and the Black Alice of the North. You three shall look after them while I go and get Konan," With that said Pein left the three stunned men and the two fearful girls. Well, one now, the one with silver eyes was staring at all of them with narrowed eyes. The black haired one was cowering behind the slightly shorter red head.**_

_**"So what do we do with them, un?" Deidara scratched his head in thought and fiddled with the clay in the pouch on his hip.**_

_**The little red head cocked her head to the side in curiosity as she watched the blonde boy play with the mushy white clay. Deidara looked at her with a steady sky blue eye and chuckled as he pulled out a big chunk of his clay.**_

_**"Hey, don't be afraid little one, un. I don't bite… Much," Deidara chuckled at his own joke as the little red head walked forward and examined the earthly substance.**_

_**"What…. Does it do?" The silver eyed girl asked innocently as she poked it with a small, slender finger. Her voice was soft but held a slight bit of power to it, it surprised Sasori and Deidara both.**_

_**The red head looked at the small pre-teen with an odd expression; Deidara just chuckled and took out an already molded piece of clay. It was shaped like a small butterfly; Deidara let the small figuring flutter from his hand. It flew out the open window and a few yards away from the base before performing his hand seal and mumbling 'Katsu' under his breath.**_

_**The sliver eyed girl watched in fascination as the butterfly exploded and created a firework like effect. Deidara sighed in contentment and crossed his arms over his chest.**_

_**"Ah! How beautiful my art is. I could do it all day," Deidara nodded his head in approval of his so-called art.**_

_**The red head scoffed and rolled his eyes, mumbling 'Idiot. That's not art," He mumbled under his breath. The little black haired one giggled and everyone stared at her, the guys in shook and the red head with a gentle smile on her lips. She patted the black haired one's head and hugged her sweetly.**_

_**The boys watching in awe as the little blue eyed one giggled again and hugged the smaller one back. It was such a sweet moment and Tobi just had to screw it up with his stupid mouth.**_

_**"Tobi can't figure out who is Coraline and Marisal! It confuses Tobi!" The Lollipop masked Akatsuki yelled as he clutched his head and groaned.**_

_**A pair of hard silver eyes rested upon the loud man-child and froze him in his place. "I don't like it when people yell. It gives me a headache and I don't very much care for those things," The little red head's hands grew sharp claw like nails and her eyes turned cat like. **_

_**She stepped towards Tobi and he backed up a little, she could smell his fear. Oh yes, the delicious smell wafted off of him as she back him into a wall and advanced on him. Claws ready to slash him into pieces, but sadly that never came. The little red head froze in place, un-sheathed her claws, and reverted her eyes back to normal. **_

_**The other Akatsuki members watched in confusion as the little red head began to shake and sniff at nothing. **_

_**'The Fuck?' Sasori thought as her watched the silver eyed girl start to cry and wipe her eyes. 'Why the hell is she crying?'**_

_**Tobi started to panic as as the girl before him started to sob and sniffle even more. He reached a hand forward, trying to comfort the crying child, but Pein took that exact moment to walk into the room with Konan.**_

_**"What The Hell Are You Doing To Her!" Konan yelled, well more like screamed, at Tobi.**_

_**The little red head looked up at Konan with tears in her silver eyes and tear stains on her round little face.**_

_**"Th-they…. A-and….." The little girl ran over to Konan and hugged her around the legs. More sobs could be heard from the little girl as she pressed herself against the blue haired woman's legs.**_

_**Konan glared daggers at the three, completely shocked, Akatsuki members in the room. She picked up the little red head and hugged her close to her person. The little black haired one ran over to Pein and hid inside his cloak; she huddled against said leader's legs and shook with fear.**_

_**Pein looked at the three with icy eyes and walked out of the room without a word, the little black haired girl still attached to his legs. Konan kept glaring daggers at the stunned men and trying to soothe the crying child in her arms. She turned to leave and that's when the men saw it. The little girl was smiling evilly and flipping them off.**_

_**All their mouths dropped to the floor at they watched the little girl 'sob' again and thumb her nose at them. Konan walked out of the room, taking the 'crying' child with her.**_

_**"That evil little brat! She totally played us, un!" Deidara was thoroughly pissed off. **_

_**'Hmmm….. She's interestingly evil. I think I might like her," Sasori thought as her leaned back on couch and smirked at nothing in particular.**_

_**What the boys didn't know was that the little girl that Konan had her arms wrapped around was quietly planning evil little things for the rest of the Akatsuki. Oh, how much fun she was going to have here.**_


	2. Coffee is Crack

**Me: Hello everyone! Welcome back!**

**Hidan: I fucking thought you weren't going to update this shit until you got 10 fucking updates!**

**Me: Well. I got impatient. And besides, I REALLY wanted to update.**

**Hidan: Wow. That's fucking retarded.**

**Me: *glares at Hidan* Whatever. Just give the Disclaimer.**

**Hidan: CheshireSweetheart doesn't fucking own the Akatsuki, but she does own Marisal and Coraline. So don't even fucking try to take them as your own. **

**DISCLAIMER: WHAT HIDAN SAID!**

_**~A few days later~**_

I stared at the book in my hand, my silver eyes gliding over the printed words as I stuffed a big bite of scrambled eggs into my mouth and chase it with a sip of coffee. A slight blush tinged my checks as I got to a very, ummm, exciting part of the book. I smiled widely and raised my eye brows slightly as I pulled the book closer to my red tinged face. Kisame sat on my right, drinking a cup of black coffee and reading the newspaper, he was dressed in his plaid dark blue sweat pants and that was it. Coraline sat on my left, a bowl of ramen and our mission report in front of her. Her ice colored eyes narrow slightly and she bangs her head on the table in frustration, narrowly avoiding getting a face full of hot ramen.

"Stupid mission report! Why does it have to be so damn hard?" She let out a frustrated sigh and mumbles into the table top.

I shrugged and looked up from my book, a yawn escaped my lips and I blink back tears of sleep. "Why don't you go ask Itachi to help you? Weasle-san always seems to have the right answer to every-".

Before I could even think to finish my sentence Coraline bolted out the kitchen door, yelling Itachi at the top of her lungs, and nearly knocked over Zetsu. Who was walking into the room looking very groggy and disheveled. In other words, he looked damn sexy! Most of the guys here usually walk around the base in nothing but there pants, or on rare occasions their boxers. Those are usually very good days, if I do say so myself! I watched him catch himself, glare at Coraline's back, and the shuffle into the kitchen.

"Oayou Zetsu-nii-san," I said chipperly as I smiled at his sleepy face.

He turned to look at me, nodded, and tiredly added his own greeting. "Oayou, **Marisal**," He look at me more closely, I was starting to twitch and bounce slightly in my chair. He turned to Kisame and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You let her **have coffee?**" Zetsu's two-tone voice made me giggle. Kisame looked at Zetsu with a 'So what?' look and went back to reading the paper. Basically shrugging off Zetsu like he was just some fly that was bothering him. I watched happily, and slightly fearfully, as the bi-colored (sexy) man glared at the equally sexy Kisame.

"Do **you remember** the last **time she** had coffee?" I giggled again, but it sounded more hyper and twitchy. Kisame looked at me with wide eyes.

"Fuck! I forgot! This isn't good. What do we do?" Kisame asked franticly as he turned to the calm faced Zetsu.

"We? **Who's we**? You're the one that gave it to her. **Not me**," Black Zetsu smirked while white Zetsu's side of the face remained calm and slightly bored. It would look really weird on anyone else, but it just made my heart thump and drool a little.

"Mmmmm, Sexy Zetsu-nii-san," I mumbled to myself as I watched him with half lidded eyes.  
>Kisame gave me the 'What the fuck?' look and then glared over at Zetsu. "Damn it Zetsu! Stop making her go all Fangirl over you!"<p>

At hearing this Zetsu's half smirk turned to a full one and he leaned up against the counter and used his elbows to brace himself. He had no shirt on and I could only imagine how far down his two tones really go. I stared at his chest and my eyes slowly worked their way down until I was at the waist band of his baggy gray sweats. I drooled a little more and Kisame covers my eyes with a big blue hand.

"Hey! I was enjoying the show!" I yelled at Kisame as I tried to rip his hand way from my face.

"Marisal. I don't want this evil person to corrupt you anymore than you already are!" Kisame kept his hand firmly placed over my eyes and about half of my face. I pouted.

Kisame was like the actual big brother of the group. He always protected Coraline and I whenever we were in trouble or censored whatever he thought was 'un-fit' for our eyes. Like now. He wasn't having it that I was going all goggle-eyed over a half dressed and disheveled looking Zetsu. It was making _me_ angry that I wasn't able to see anything, but blue.

"Kisame-nii~," I whined as I attempted to remove his hand again. He still wouldn't remove his gigantic blue appendage from my, now narrowed, eyes. "Come on! Just let me have just one more look! I promise I'll be good! I'm A Good Girl!" The room went quiet and then Kisame and Zetsu both groaned.

"She's turning into another Tobi! See! This is what happens when coffee and her mix!" Both Zetsu's yelled at Kisame, rage seeped through his deep voice and sending shivers up and down my spine, in a good way.

I giggled cutely and blushed slightly under Kisame's hand. The big shark-like-man growled low in his throat and grabbed me, flung me over his shoulder, and stalked out of the kitchen. Leaving Zetsu to stare after us with narrowed golden eyes. I smiled and waved to him, the coffee in my system finally hitting me. My smile widened as Zetsu fell out of my view and I laughed crazily. My ears and tail popped out in a puff of smoke. The only time they ever came out was when I got scared, extremely mad, happy, or, in this case, hyper.

"TRANSFORMERS! ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!" I sang loudly and out of key as Kisame carried my, to who knows where in the base. My ears twitched on the top of my head and my tail swished back and forth as a purr built up in the back of my throat.

Kisame groaned and shook his head at my over hyper-ness, "Marisal, can you just calm down for like five minutes?"

I giggled and shook my head, "Nope! I can't! Had too much coffee and I like feeling like this!" I said at a hundred miles per hour. I let go of my grip on the back of Kisame's shirt and tumbled forward before he could even think to catch me. I put my hands out in front of me, before I hit the floor and somersaulted away from him.

"Try and catch me Nii-chan!" I laughed as I took off down the hallway, in the opposite direction of Kisame. I darted past the kitchen again, waved and grinned to Sasori and Konan as I past, and picked up my speed when I heard Kisame coming after me.

"Marisal! Come back here!" He yelled after me as I barely missed a sleepy Pein, who was coming out of his room.

"Whoa. Slow down Marisal. Before you run into another wall….. Wait. Why are you even running?" The orange haired leader questioned as I pasted him in a blur.

"Kisame-nii-san is after me! Oh! And I had coffee! Weeeeeeeee!" I yelled as I threw my hands up in the air and ran, down the long ass hall way, like Tobi on crack.

Pein gave me the "WTF" look and then shrugged it off as he continued down to the kitchen, narrowly avoiding getting knocked over, again, but by Kisame this time.

I ran faster as Kisame neared me, he almost had the edge of my large tee shirt in his hands before I turned and darted down another hallway. I laughed as I looked over my shoulder to see Kisame slip on the floor and crash face first into the wall.  
>"Gotta do better than that to catch me, Kisame-nii-san! 'Cause I'm the Gingerbread Girl!" I laughed maniacally as I tore down the hallway. My long black tail and rose colored hair trialing behind me. My velvet soft ears twitched as I listened in for anyone that was coming after me or coming down the hallway in front of me.<p>

I caught a blur of yellow out of the corner of my eye; I stopped and doubled back to where I saw it. Deidara lay on the couch in the living room, his eyes were closed and his deep breathing told me that he was asleep. My smile turned evil as I silently snuck over to him and hovered over his sleeping form, I crawled onto his lap and made sure not to wake him up.

I giggled, but the sound was scary and not very cute coming from my lips. I did a quick hand seal and mumbled 'Sexy-neko-no-jutsu' under my breath; there was a quick puff of smoke and a soft popping sound. As the smoke cleared it showed that I was in a tight black cat suit, my red hair flowed over my shoulders and back like a fall colored river. Deidara woke with a start and looked around the room with hazy, sleep filled, eyes.

"Deidara-kun~," I said in a soft sultry voice, succeeding in catching Deidara's attention. He looked up at me, straddling his waist, and blushed a dark red. I looked at him with fiery silver eyes and smirked. "Oayou~".

His wide cyan blue eyes took in my scantily clad body; I smirked wickedly as I watched his mouth dropped open in pure shock. I leaned in close to his face, put two fingers under his chin, and closed it with a soft click of his teeth smacking together.

"M-Marisal? Wh-what are you doing?" The blonde bomber stuttered out as I traced his jawline with a sharp nail. He shivered as my finger slowly ran down his neck; I chuckled slightly as I watched him gulp.

"Whatever do you mean, Dei-Dei-kun?" I purred and nuzzled the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

Deidara growled and grabbed a hold on my shoulders, pushing me away from his person. I looked up at him with big eyes and stuck out my bottom lip, ever so slightly. This is what Coraline liked to call my 'Kitten Pout'. None of the male Akatsuki members could resist the 'look'; I could get whatever I wanted with just one look. I laughed maniacally inside my head as I watched Deidara try and fight from caving into me. '_Crash and burn Deidara. Come on. You know you want to.'_

"Marisal. Don't even try it," I stiffened like a board, as the voice drifted from the doorway.

I slowly looked over my shoulder and straight into the red eyes of Uchiha Itachi, Coraline clung to his waist like an oddly fashionable belt. I groaned in displeasure when he narrowed his eyes at me, shooting me an icy glare. I slid off of Deidara, who breathed a sigh of relief, and poof-ed back into my oversized tee-shirt and black running shorts.

"Well you're no fun, Itachi-san," I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at him.

He raised an eyebrow at my glare and just continued to look at me, "I'm not supposed to be _fun"_.

Coraline smiled up at him and squeezed his waist a little tighter, "Don't say that Itachi-kun. You're loads of fun".

"Thank you, Coraline," He pats her on the head and gives her a soft smile. I fake like I'm dry heaving and Deidara joins in with me.

"Oh Goddess! Someone! Please! Make the pain go away!" I yelled as I fell to the floor and started to crawl out the doorway. Deidara laughed at my over dramatic acting.

Itachi just sighed and shook his head at my antics, Coraline sweat dropped as she watched me crawl my way out the door. I looked back at the small group that was watching me and groaned in fake pain.

"No more! No more-"

"MARISAL!" I quickly looked up at the sound of my name being yelled in rage. I saw Kisame stomping his way down the hallway, looking straight at me with fire filled amber eyes.

"Fuck!" I squeaked out as I clamored to my feet and tried to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kisame roared as he poofed away and came face to face, well more like face to stomach, with me. He grabbed a hold of the back of my shirt and hoisted me up so I could look at his face.

"And where do you think you're going little missy?" He growled low in his throat and I cringed away.

"Ummm….. Nowhere?" I squeaked out sheepishly as Itachi, Coraline, and Deidara watched us from the doorway.

"Sure you were. Now let's get you to the training grounds so you can burn off the rest of that coffee you had.

I groaned in defeat and I heard Deidara yell "She had coffee? Fuck! That's why she did those things to me!" as Kisame carried me back down the hallway.

**Me: Read and Review! Please!**

**Zetsu: Do it. **_**Or Else.**_

**Me: *turns to look at him* How did you get in my house?**

**Zetsu: Window.**

**Me: Okay then… *looks closely at Zestu and then smiles***

**Zetsu: What is **_**your problem?**_

**Me: Are you **_**naked **_**under then bid plant of your's?**

**Zetsu; *edging away from me* Seriously. Read and Review, before she tried to rape me. **_**Hey, I don't mind. She's hot for us and you're going to run away? What a pansy ass.**_

**Kisame: *huddled in a corner sniffling* I ran into a wall… Why did you make me run into a wall, Cheshire-sama?**

**Me: Awwwe! *glomps Kisame* I'm sorry! It just seemed like the thing to do at the time.**

_**READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL SEND KISAME AND ZETSU AFTER YOU!**_


End file.
